Chaos Cronicles II: Shadows
by sonicfan0987
Summary: The second story of the Chaos Chronicles series after the events of Sonic OC's Generations. Rage and the Sonic gang discover Eggman's newest creation their skills powers and abilities are put to the Ultimate test. could this be the end of the heros?
1. Chapter 1

**Hay I decided that this story will replace the Mobius at war story because I lost ideas for it in the midst of writing chapter 2 so here it is. It is basically related to my first story Chaos Chronicles of Rage the hedgehog. However it takes place after the events of Sonic OC's Generation. If you want your OC in it please let me know! If you were in an older story of mine let me know the name of that OC. Those that were in previously have a better chance of getting in. If you have not send me a PM with the information I will need about the OC. If you were in a past story you do not unless the OC has had Major Changes in appearance or powers/abilities.**

_**Chaos Chronicles II: Shadows**_

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

(Rage's POV)

I have finally had a few years of rest since the Solaris indecent. Eggman however has been at it again with Sonic. Life up here on Angel Island can get boring without my friends allowed up here like that anymore due to the recent incidents I have had to take caution with allowing people on the island. All the time its just me, Tikal, Chaos, Knuckles and some of the Chao that still call the Island home. We either talk about world or political issues or just hang out up there without anyone or anything up there its been boring little did I know that it was soon going to change...

(3rd Person POV)

~Eggmans Robotropolis Genetic Lab~

"Finally... I have created the perfect life-form! After combining DNA from Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Rage there is no way they can kill him like the rest of my plans!" Eggman laughs "And it all starts with this!" he pushes a red button opening the capsule containing a hedgehog like shadow with a blue base, red stripes and silvers green hand markings. But something felt off to eggman as the life-form fails to obey his commands then blasts eggman.

"I...am...Sonic...the...Hedgehog..." It says but a dark energy was emitting and very unstable until it causes an energetic blast blinding the nearby surveillance cams for a few seconds and then they show what appeared to look like a dark version of Super Sonic before they are cut off to static.

~G.U.N HQ~

"This was footage that we had obtained while hacking Eggman's Cameras" The G.U.N Director says playing the footage of the hedgehog. In the room was Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Rouge, a holographic transmission of Rage, and his brothers Icezer and Xage the hedgehogs. "We have no idea who or what this is. All we know is it contains a large amount of what could be very unstable Dark Energy" the director says

"..." Shadow is just silent as well as Sonic

"Why is it that Eggman created a life-form that thinks its Sonic, when no resemblance is present..." Tails asks the director

"That even our top agents don't know." he reply shaking his head

"Hmm... What gave it so much Dark Energy?" Rage's Holographic version asks. Rage could not be there physically in case what ever the thing was in the footage went for the emeralds so he lithographically projected himself in the meeting.

"We have reasons to believe it is of Dark Realm origins" the Director says

"May be the blood of a Dark Mobian that lives in the realm." Xage says "Their blood contains high amounts of Dark energy that is used to power their bodies.

"That is the conclusion our scientists and genealogist's came to but we are not 100% certain so make sure to keep your guard up if you find this enemy he destroyed a lot of Robotropolis making him very dangerous we classified him as a Level 25 threat to our agents and a level 20 threat to the worlds population and a 100% threat to world peace." the Director says dismissing the group

~With Rage on Angel Island~

"Rage do you think that the being is Christain?" Knuckles asks Rage

"Not likely Christain would not be genetically made or altered by Eggman period." Rage says shaking his head "Still how he got the blood bugs me." Rage says

"He may have opened a portal to the Dark Realm" Tikal says. Then Chaos blabbers gargles that are incomprehensible to all but Tikal "Chaos asks why Eggman would be in the Dark Realm in the first place" Tikal says

"That even I don't know" Rage says shaking his head once again

**That's it for Chapter 1 Please Tell me what you think of it so far Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows of the Past

Chapter II: Shadows of the Past

Rage is middle of painting his Fighter Jet he had been developing in his free time. He had put a logo that goes with the series of the jets he plans to make this one was called "Chaos Freedom MK. I" and he was forced to put a model name to it. He hated the fact he had to but the G.U.N. Ruled that for security reasons the model name was "M12W-CF01". Tikal and Knuckles were chatting up on the stairs of the Master Emeralds Shrine.

"Finally done." Rage says wiping the sweat off his forehead. He walked over to Tikal and Knuckles when his ear twitched at a "Thud" as a cloud of dust blinded the them. As the cloud cleared and the three could see again the looked at what had happened. In a small mound of dirt laid a young crimson red hedgehog no older then 15 with a very dark gray vest. Rage went to the hedgehog and shook him. The hedgehog reacted like lightning smashing Rage with a pulse of Chaos energy tossing Rage back about 20 feet.

By the time Rage recovers from the blast the other hedgehog had stood up and Rage got a clear look at the youth. The young crimson hedgehog looked at Rage with an angry frown. Rage felt a strong vibe of Chaos energy coming from the hedgehog. Almost as powerful as shadow without his inhibitor rings. Some kind of dark energy also came off the hedgehog, the feeling of the power felt familiar to Rage but he just couldn't think of it.

The crimson hedgehog finally spoke to Rage "Who are you?"

"I should be the one asking that question. You're the one that crashed down here." Rage says trying to keep the hedgehog from trying something stupid

"I am Rage the Hedgehog!" he growls at Rage. Rage was dumbfounded, he knew it was not a poser nor a simple fake.

"That's not possible! I AM, Rage the Hedgehog, I think you're mistaken." Rage says

"I think its you who is mistaken faker!" the young hedgehog growls at Rage

"If you are the real Rage, what is your birthplace?" Rage asks

"Simple, Westside City." the hedgehog says "If you are the real Rage then who was my brother that was killed recently?" he asks

"You mean Xage?" Rage asks, the young Hedgehog looks at Rage with as much awe as rage does to the young hedgehog

"You really are me!" they say in union.

"This is too strange, first I am in battle with some black hedgehog who thought he was Sonic now I am here." Young Rage says

"Wait did you say black hedgehog?" Rage asks

"yeah how come?' he replys

"I think I know how you got here." Rage says

"Then fire away." Young Rage says to Rage

"I believe that the hedgehog sent you forward in time as an attempt to execute the pan he has set out in this time." Rage says

"But why?" Young Rage says

"That's Simple." Xage says whp had been over with Tikal and Knuckles for a while

"Xage?" Young Rage says "You're alive?"

"Yeah...anyways he may have done it to prevent Young Rage here from fixing it before it was to happen." Xage says

"Then how do we fix it?" Rage asks

"Don't ask me! Tails' the one thats got the brain for that!" Xage says in response,

"Well then I guess our goal is set." Young Rage says. Rage nods in agreement with the younger hedgehog. The two then head for Station Square to meet up with tails

Station Square 13:00

"Well Tails' lab should be just a few more blocks." Rage says when a black hedgehog jumps in front of the two

"You!" Young Rage says to the Hedgehog

"That's the hedgehog from the G.U.N security feed!" Rage say

"You know that hedgehog?" Young Rage asks

"Know him? I saw a recording of Eggman making him!" Rage says

"You will not harm Tails..." the hedgehog say to the two hedgehogs

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter III: Cracked

**Hay people I have decided to allow a few OC's to join this story, I am reserving one spot for Nova the hedgehog, by Raikou927 if you would like it Raikou just tell me! The rest of you who would like to add their OC tell me, weather you would like you OC to be known in the FanFiction Community or you just would like to add your OC for your own reasons I will take them! I am maxing it out at 5 total more information is at the end of the chapter!**

**Chapter III: Cracked**

_Last time;_

_Well Tails' lab should be just a few more blocks." Rage says when a black hedgehog jumps in front of the two_

_"You!" Young Rage says to the Hedgehog_

_"That's the hedgehog from the G.U.N security feed!" Rage says_

_"You know that hedgehog?" Young Rage asks_

_"Know him? I saw a recording of Eggman making him!" Rage says_

_"You will not harm Tails..." the hedgehog say to the two hedgehogs_

_**This time…**_

"Back off pal! We just need to talk to him!" Young Rage says to the dark hedgehog

"Silence! You cannot trick me, fool!" the hedgehog yells at the hero

"And who are you to think you can stop us?!" Rage yells in anger

"Me?" the hedgehog chuckles evilly "I am Xacos, your worst Nightmare!" he grins drawing a long sword from the sheath on his waist. The blade was pure black with a silver handle and was pulsing with massive amounts of dark energy. To Rage's surprise it was more then the beast that Christain, Nazo, and Darkness transformed into the first time Rage saved the world.

"Get out of our way! Or else!" Young Rage says a version of the Sword of Chaos appearing in his hand

"You underestimate me boy." Xacos says simply

"Rage… calm down" Rage says to his younger version silently

"I'll show you!" Young Rage yells dashing for Xacos and slices at him. But when he closes in on him Xacos disappears "What? Where did-" Young Rage is smashed on the ground by Xacos, and Xacos had a ball of dark energy in his hand

"I told you that you underestimated me! Now you will die!" Xacos says with a grin. When he is about to land the blow he his hit by a Fire Chaos Spear, knocking him off of Young Rage and a few feet back

"You…How Dare You!" He yells at Rage when he gets to his feet

"I will give you one more chance to back fuck up and get out of here. Or else… I will wipe your lifeless body to bits right now!" Rage growls at Xacos his emerald green eyes burning in anger.

"You have not seen the last of me!" Xacos says as he disappears.

Rage walks over to his younger self and helps him up

"Gee, thanks." Younger Rage says accepting Rage's help

"Yeah, can't have you die now. If you die we both die." Rage chuckles

"yeah… say what kind of Chaos Energy was that? I mean you're me so we should have the same powers but… I've never seen or felt that kind of Chaos energy before." Younger Rage says to Rage

"Well that was Elemental Chaos you will learn to use it in due time." Rage says

"but why not now? I mean you could teach me right?" Younger Rage says to Rage

"No… if I do that that could mess up the timeline when you get sent back to your time." Rage says shaking his head. "come on it's getting dark let's head to Tails house be fore the sun sets." Rage signals his younger self to follow him.

**Tails house 21:50**

Rage and his younger version were standing outside of tails door, when Rage knocks on the door.

"Hold up!" Tails voice trails out. A few crashes and bangs are heard before tails opens the door to the two Rages . "Rage! What are you doing here?" Tails asks "Who's your new friend?"

"That's me Tails, we are here about that hedgehog that G.U.N told us about." Rage says

"Well come on in, we'll talk inside suppose to get pretty cold soon." Tails says leading the two hedgehogs through the house to his basement where his workshop sits.

The three sit down and tails asks rage how the other him got here

"Well, tails after I had finished painting my new jet he fell down from the sky and claimed that the black hedgehog we saw on the tape sent him here." Rage says "on our way here he tried to stop us from reaching you." Rage explains to tails

"Hmm.. but if he's that's very weird Sonic would never do that." Tails says to himself rather loudly

"That's the other thing, He does not think he is Sonic, his name is Xacos." The younger Rage says to tails

"But that doesn't explain why he said that he was Sonic the Hedgehog on the tape…" Tails wonders

"I say because he wanted to create the illusion that he thought that so G.U.N would keep him at a lower danger profile." Rage says

"I bet your right, I'll contact G.U.N. later about this issue. But I know you aren't here for just that why are you rally here." Tails says

"We want to find a way to send me back to my own time." Younger Rage says

"ah… well if that hedgehog was not around it would be an easy task you could use my time machine to send you back." Tails says

"But why can't he with the hedgehog?" Rage asks tails

"Because, he has some kind of dark energy making it impossible to rip the fabric of Space time that is needed to travel back in time." Tails says "How he did it I do not know."

"Well what do you know about the hedgehog?" Rage asks

"All I know is he has the Shadow Blade, a sword forged in pure darkness, the blade is a very powerful weapon that could smite even the mightiest of fighters. Besides that he holds massive amounts of Dark energy." Tails says

"So how can we get me home?" Yung Rage asks tails

"Well the only way to send you home would be to kill Xacos." Tails says "If he dies the tie between this time and your time will be accessible again. Then you can get home."

"Okay but how do we find this maniac and stop him?" Rage asks

"I am going to need some more time on that one Rage." Tails says "I will give you a call if I find anything useful." Tails says

"Great thanks Tails." Rage says standing up

"no problem Rage see you later." Tails says as the two crimson hedgehogs walk out of Tails' house and head for the forest to look for Xacos.

"well, what now?" young Rage asks Rage

"for now we work on keeping hi from making contact with Christain if that happens then shits going to go down fast." Rage says

"Who's Christain?" Young Rage says

"An enemy you will meet in your near future." Rage says "he is very powerful."

"hmmm… ok where do we go to make sure of this?" Young Rage asks

"This," Rage says holding out his hand and a purple portal appears "We will have to make sure he dose not meet Christain and to do that we need to go to the Dark Realm." Rage says

"wait that leads to the Dark Realm?" Young Rage asks

"Yeah, you havent been there yet?" Rage asks

"No. Young Rage says shaking his head "I have heard myths and legends of it though."

"Well, now you can see it for your self." Rage says as they walk though the portal.

**To be continued….**

**OC form;**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Gender**

**Weaknesses:**

**Powers:**

**Forms:**

**Bio:**

**Weapons:**

**Other info:**


End file.
